Un bébé aux yeux bleus
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ces petits yeux bleus qui regardaient avec admiration ce spécimen qui se tenait au dessus de lui, à qui appartiennent-ils? Et pourquoi le petit ange appelle à l'aide?


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Suite à une petite demande, voici un petit cadeau à l'intention de Choup37, que je remercie encore pour me lire et me commenter avec autant de bonne humeur! Ce petit Os est centré sur Castiel lorsqu'il est très jeune!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Passez un agréable moment avec un petit bébé aux yeux bleus!**

* * *

Un petit bébé avec de toutes petites ailes très peu développées s'avança avec témérité et curiosité sur une surface dont il ignorait le nom. Une surface extrêmement verte et pleine de petits piques agréables qui lui chatouillaient les mains et les pieds. Le petit ange, âgé de moins d'un an, s'aventura près d'autres êtres vivants. Il haussa un petit sourcil en scrutant la surface. Il y avait de petites choses qui grouillaient sur le sol ! De toutes petites choses qui marchaient rapidement. Les yeux bleus du petit bébé admirèrent la course folle des petites fourmis. Il osa avancer un doigt timide sur l'une des bestioles, qui s'enfuit rapidement !

-Res' ! demanda le bébé en chougnant légèrement.

Mais la fourmi s'en alla rapidement. Le bébé agita ses petites ailes en signe de tristesse et de mécontentement. Pourquoi était-il toujours seul ?! Il essaya de flotter dans les airs pour aller rejoindre les dinosaures volants, mais étant encore trop jeune, il ne put pas aller bien loin et retomba mollement sur la surface qui s'avéra être de l'herbe ! Il s'égratigna au passage, et eut une soudaine envie de se noyer dans ses petites larmes. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une grande ombre derrière lui.

Le bébé se retourna rapidement, et tomba aile à patte avec un gros spécimen de dinosaure aux traits colorés d'orange. Sa petite bouche s'étira en un petit sourire. Il leva ses minuscules mains vers son nouvel ami, le prenant pour son doudou, mais le grand animal lança un grondement qui fit peur à l'ange.

-Ami ?! demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Le dinosaure ne sembla pas d'accord et se prépara à charger, regardant avec gourmandise la petite chose ! Quel bon repas ce petit dinosaure ailé parlant ferait pour sa petite famille !

-Mésan ! gronda doucement le petit ange.

Il comprit cependant rapidement le danger qui il vit la bête se préparer à l'avaler sans même demander sa permission ! Se décidant à fuir, le bébé agita rapidement ses petites ailes, tentant de fuir avant de se faire avaler tout cru par un doudou puant de la bouche, mais hélas il n'avait pas beaucoup de force. Au moment où l'affreuse bête allait le déchiqueter lui et ses jolies petites plumes dorées, il cria de toutes ses forces le nom de son protecteur :

_**-ION ! **_

Il ferma ensuite les yeux quand la créature méchante s'apprêta à l'engloutir. Et soudain, plus rien. Il sentit deux grands bras puissants l'attraper par sa petite taille, et le tirer à eux. Quand il ouvrit ses petits yeux bleus embués de larmes, son protecteur était là, avec un archange. Michel, s'il se souvenait bien !

-Castiel, mais que s'est-il passé ?! Ion a accouru quand il a senti ta peur ! souffla le Prince des Archanges, avant de comprendre quand il regarda en bas, sur Terre.

-Le mésan volai me mager !

-Mais non, le méchant ne voulait pas te manger voyons ! Viens par là que je vois si tu es blessé ! s'empressa de déclarer Ion, soulevant les petites ailes du bébé pour voir s'il avait des blessures.

Il trouva des plumes égratignées, et courut avec son petit protégé dans les bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où d'autres petits anges étaient. Il trouva Naomi qui aidait Metatron à rédiger des petites histoires pour les enfants malades, ainsi que le petit Samandriel en compagnie d'Inias, qui le chatouillait pour lui enlever la douleur. Et puis, Raphaël était là, avec Anaël et Zachariah qui s'étaient sans doute encore battu.

-Tu es en sécurité avec ta famille maintenant, petit Castiel, murmura Ion à l'oreille du petit bébé qui s'accrochait corps et ailes à lui.

Le petit Castiel était en effet en sécurité, entouré par sa titanesque famille qu'il aimait de tout son petit être de bébé. Et rien ne pourrait jamais briser ce lien, rien. Jamais.

* * *

**Les commentaires sont appréciés :p**


End file.
